


Oh Baby Baby

by crumplelush



Series: tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'NohKate 27:“I’m pregnant”' on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Baby Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/gifts).



The front door closes just as Noh is serving up dinner. Perfect timing on Kate’s part, as per usual. He idly wonders if maybe she’s a latent mutant after all and her superpower is uncanny timing.

She walks into the kitchen just as he’s putting the plates of pasta onto the table. She doesn’t look good, all pale and pasty. But then that was why she was at the doctors in the first place. She’d been throwing up for days now.

“How did it go? Was it flu like you thought?” he asked as he sat down.

“No, not the flu”, she replies as she takes a seat and picks up her fork.

Noh frowns. This is exactly why he’d insisted that she seek medical advice in the first place. Kate had argued that it was just the flu, but he had thought it best to check with a doctor just in case it was something more serious. And he had been right.

“What is it? Anything serious? Have they caught it in time? I knew you should have gone earlier. And I should have come with you. It was a bad idea to go on your own”, he says, slowly working himself up into a panic. He cares for this human a lot and the thought of anything taking her away is terrifying.

“Calm down Noh, I’m fine. I’m perfectly healthy, not ill or sick at all” Kate says through a mouthful of noodles. She’s eating like a starving woman, and Noh at least thinks that this is a positive improvement on the last few days. Except…

“Wait, what? The doctor said you were fine? He is clearly mistaken. What a charlatan. You need to get a second opinion, first thing tomorrow morning.”

"I’m pregnant."

Noh’s stopped in the middle of his internal diatribe against Earth’s primitive medical system by Kate’s announcement. He stares at her, mouth hanging open, fork midway to his mouth and spaghetti falling off of it onto the table. Kate laughs.

“Good to know that some things are universal. Your reaction is kind of reassuring actually. I’m pregnant. Not sick, just with child. Having a baby. Your baby in case you hadn’t figured that part out yet.” She smiles at him, but he can see the uncertainty in her eyes, and then it hits him that she doesn’t know how he’ll react - if he wants this child or not. And she’s worried.

He drops the fork, not even caring that it bounces off the table and falls to the floor. He pushes his chair back and is out of it and by her side before she can blink. He kneels in front of her and takes her hands in his, bringing them to his mouth to kiss them.

“Katherine Bishop, you are an astounding woman and wonderful person all round. I have loved every second of the life I share with you and I want it to continue for a long time. I would also love to have this child with you and be a family. If that’s not what you want though then that is fine and I will support you no matter what you wish to do.” He adds the last bit just in case he’s misunderstood and Kate doesn’t want children.

Kate smiles and bursts into tears, kissing him and telling him through tears that of course she wants it and she was just worried that he wouldn’t. Dinner gets forgotten about after that as they tumble into bed and celebrate a new beginning to their lives together. Later they reheat the pasta and discuss future plans - Kate will obviously have to bow out of superhero work for a few months but that shouldn’t be a problem for the rest of them. Their main concern is probably how they’re going to convince Tommy to not buy every baby related item in a ten mile radius - he gets stupid when babies are involved and Billy had to shift a lot of of Uncle Tommy’s presents into an alternate dimension just to store them.

But all of that is a problem to be dealt with at a later time. For now they can just celebrate as the two of them and worry about the future tomorrow. Noh holds Kate in his arms as she falls asleep that night and feels overwhelmed with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you want to throw me any more prompts or just say hi. :)


End file.
